Emma Quinn
Background Information One day walking home from school (around the end of September) she saw plush doll of Evette, sitting in Pizzeria's Merch-shop window. Emma understood this place was more themed towards children, but She wanted that plushie rat,with a passion. Because she was a rodent lover, especially loved rats. And with the recent death of her first rat, still fresh in her mind, she needed a new ratty in her life, in some form or other. Without any hesitation she bolted through the doors of this Pizzeria, for the first time, located her, then purchased her. She also decied that maybe she was bit hungry too, and order her first few slices from this joint as well. Like radar she spotted the Evette animatronic, and dashed towards it. Emma loved how she slightly towered over her. Not thinking she wrapped her arms around it, crying a bit. Their slight hight difference, give her sense of security and protection. She always felt she was a rat heart and not a human, human life was just far to hard. Emma loved her fostered family, but they were just that fosters, they didn't even bother to adopted her. She felt like she had no real roots, or a real family. Only after seeing Evette did something in her click, it may sound odd to some...She was nothing but a cold unfeeling metal structure, covered with a form and rubber, and faux hair to look real..But for the first time she finally felt she was at home. She was caught, and was asked why she was ' foundling' their animatronic. She shamefully admitted, everything she felt to them. Why lie, just tell the good honest truth. They were about to call the police, but she pleaded and begged and started to cry once again. Telling them her best friend, and only friend has died. That it was a rat, her pet rat. That she saw Evette's plush in their display and bought it. That she was paying customer. She went to say, seeing the actual Evette animatronic just did something to me. ' I felt this magical feeling, fluffing all about my heart, I had to touch her.' They wrote her off as a bit ' funny' but harmless, even pitying her and give her a free pass, through out all of October. That way she will not miss any of Evette's shows, which she didn't. The owners told the staff to watch her carefully and report back. The owners/staff soon came to realize, she was just autistic, but truly was alone. The Pizzeria soon become her real family. (in title/friendship only) Since that day she forever camped out there, and was allowed her to maintain Evette, yearly. Then when she turned 15, they offered her a job. So now here she was getting paid, while able spend all her time with Evette, endlessly. In the end why bother with a plush? She the best thing, she had the real thing. Maybe not in writing, but Emma knew she was hers. Maybe it was just trick of the light, but she swore she saw Evette move from her prevail version and sat up tight wagging her tail. Emma turned around to see nothing looked questionable. But some where deep down Emma knew something supernatural was happening here. Fast forward in time, Emma is now..17 and finally she feels all is right with the world. She would soon be able to leave her foster home, and find her place. She hoping to god above, the Pizza would give her spare room in the back. It was in actuality a performer's shower room/dressing room, but they had several and this one was never used. But her life soon returned to sorrow filled days. She wasn't feeling all to well, so she checked herself into hospital. She knew something more was up, something a walk in clinic could not cure. She thought no worries, at worst she may need surgery. Boy! Was she wrong. She was dying. The death of her first rat, and just life had gotten to her on such mental, had manifested her body so slowly shut down. The doctors couldn't find any medical medications. They estimated she had about couple more years. Well this news just drove her back into depression, which wasn't helping her health or mental state. She choose not to tell her " family" (the staff at the Pizzeria) this, why have them worry. So she forced a smile and continued working. Yet it slowly eat at her. She had good cry out with Evette. Then idea came to her. Emma did believe in the supernatural, maybe some spell or conjuring could help her. Or even better, she could bind her soul, with Evette's. That she had slowly created over time. And that is what she did. On Halloween night, 1886...Not caring about how her sudden display effect the onlookers, she marched down the crowed of people. Yet her eyes forever remained fix her Evette. All that mattered to her now was that her beloved Evette. Emma hopped the stage and killed the music, and made some dramatic speech, as if she was in some Shakespearean play. Finishing her last line, she pulled out what looked to be dagger/letter opener and slit her throat. The coward screamed, many bailed just as many run up to her. As she was falling to knees, she wasn't caught by human hands, but by Evette's hands. Yes! She lives! Emma eyes widen, reaching up to crass her cheek. She knew it, she just knew. Evette give the few to were rushing to aid a hiss, as sound system she was hooked up, created a horrible feed back sound. The remaining crowd fall to ground covering their ears n sheer pain, but it didn't stop their eardrums/eyes from busting as blood screamed down their cheeks and necks. The staff run in to see the display before them. People in sheer pain, and lifeless animatronic strangely holding, Emma in her arms. The Pizzeria learned her reason behind her suicide, not long after. They were tempered to bury her with Evette. It wasn't that they didn't want Evette, but who would want to come back to this show, knowing what happened. They was shocked to find out, the masses didn't want them to shut this down after all, surprisingly. When they masses read in her write up, how she loved Evette, and this place become her home. It was like they were trying wipe away the fact Emma ever existed, that all of this never happened. They were glad to hear this as they already had a headstone in her name created for the graveyard stage, that they now have Evette sitting upon. But since that day no one has ever spoken about Evette's questionable outburst, or how this animatronic had appeared to be acting human, as if it understood and felt Emma's pain. Nor does the staff or guest wish to question the eerier oil drippings from her eyes, that seem resemble tears. Category:Humans